


Do You Trust Me?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I just want to be a good dad,” Stiles said, and he knew Peter heard everything he didn’t say, couldn’t say, out loud.Peter hugged Stiles tighter, pressed a long kiss to his temple that Stiles melted into. He pressed his own kiss to Peter’s chest, heart so full of love it ached, forever thankful that they had found their way together.





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



“I can do this myself, Stiles,” Peter snapped, and Stiles saw his eyes flash blue. 

But Stiles didn’t have time to feel bad that he upset his husband. Nope. He had no time for anything, anything except decorating. Which would be going fine, if everything didn’t look fucking  _ terrible _ . The streamers weren't twisted properly, and the balloons weren’t evenly blown up. The tablecloth didn’t match the rest of the decorations, the orange not orange enough. 

Stiles tried to take a deep breath, but all it did was make his eyes sting. God, he had fucked everything up and now they didn’t have the time to fix any of it. The party was going to be shit, it was going to be awful, Ayla was going to hate them and think he was the worst dad  _ ever _ , and Stiles already hated himself, god, why couldn’t he get anything right, and—

“Sweetheart,” Peter said, voice a firm, low rumble. He cupped Stiles’ face in his palms, forcing Stiles to still his movements and look up at Peter with big eyes.

“Peter,” Stiles said, voice wet even as he tried to calm himself down through the slowly rising panic.

“Do you trust me?” Peter asked, and Stiles could tell that he was pushing down his annoyance, trying his best to stay calm in light of Stiles’ behaviour.

“Of course I do,” Stiles said, almost all of his nervous, tense energy falling away. His shoulders sagged as he took a deep breath, trying to centre himself and calm his mind. He trusted Peter with his life, would forever trust Peter with his life. 

“Let me finish up down here, darling. You go get in the bath, and don’t get out until I join you. Alright?” Peter told him, and Stiles nodded, the rest of the panic sliding away as he fell into Peter’s chest, trusting his wolf to hold him up.

“I just want to be a good dad,” Stiles said, and he knew Peter heard everything he didn’t say,  _ couldn’t _ say, out loud. 

Peter hugged Stiles tighter, pressed a long kiss to his temple that Stiles melted into. He pressed his own kiss to Peter’s chest, heart so full of love it ached, forever thankful that they had found their way together.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
